


i remember it all too well

by ruzekhalstead



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, and he's an excellent cuddler, julie is stressed, luke is there to make it all better, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: julie has a hard week, but luke is there, like he always is.-"i could use a good cuddle though, if you're up to it."
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 207





	i remember it all too well

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from
> 
> but i really wanted to write soft juke and this just happened
> 
> it's super short and the end isn't that great but i hope you all enjoy anyway

It had been a hard week for Julie.

While her music career with the boys was starting to take off, she was still a high school student first and had assignments and tests she couldn't ignore. On this day in particular, it was nearing one in the morning and Julie's eyeballs were burning with the need to sleep.

But she couldn't, not yet. She had finished an essay for English nearly an hour ago, and she still had to study for a Biology test.

At this point, she wasn't sure she was going to make it.

"Okay, what about this?"

Julie let her head drop onto her textbook.

The boys knew how much she had to get done tonight, and out of solidarity, they were lounged around her room to keep her company. It would have been fine, except Reggie was unable to stop talking at all times, Luke had his guitar and he also had an inability to stop strumming it. Alex recognized she needed peace and quiet, so he shushed his best friends every once in a while.

But then Luke started creating riffs for a potential new song, so Alex forgot all about silence and started hitting any surface in the room that could substitute for his drum set.

"That sounds sick, dude! Let me get my bass!"

At the possibility of having a full-out jam session in her bedroom while she was trying to memorize the human body systems, Julie had to say something.

"I really appreciate you guys sticking around, but I think I'm going to head to bed soon," Julie told them with an inevitable yawn. "I'll see you all in the morning."

Julie avoided Luke's intense gaze, because he knew her too well.

Of course she wasn't planning on going to bed yet, but if they thought so, they would retire for the night.

"Okay," Reggie agreed, walking over to Julie to drop a quick kiss on the crown of her head. "Good luck on your test tomorrow! You're going to kill it, like always."

Julie sent him a soft smile in return. "Thanks, Reg."

"Yeah, you're going to do fantastic," Alex praised, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. "You're the smartest person I know."

"You're dead. You don't know many people," Reggie pointed out, staring in confusion.

Alex whipped around to glare at him. "Yeah Reggie, I think she knows that."

"Anyway, goodnight Jules, see you in the morning!"

When she heard the tell-tale sign of their poof, she turned back around to hit the books. But she had been staring at the respiratory system for ages now and it just wasn’t working; she was so exhausted, her brain wasn’t retaining information anymore.

“Hey,” Luke murmured quietly. Julie felt his hand crawl under her curls to the nape of her neck in a comforting gesture. “It’s time for some sleep.”

His hand softly rubbed at the knots in her neck, then joined his other hand on her shoulders.

Julie hummed in satisfaction. It had only been a few weeks that their entire dynamic changed and she was able to feel her newest best friends. And ever since then, they always found an excuse to be in touch with each other. It was amazing how close they’d all gotten immediately after the boys appeared, especially when they had no physical connection at all. Now that they did, they were sure to take full advantage.

Luke was especially appreciative of his newfound corporealism.

He had always been told that he was very touch-oriented; it was how he liked to show his affection, and it absolutely killed him and that he wasn’t able to do that with Julie. They became so close, so fast, and while it only strengthened their connection further, he could only imagine the possibilities if he had more of a physical ability.

But now that he did, he used it to its full extent.

“I’m not ready for this test,” Julie moaned, leaning her head down further. It allowed Luke more access to rub the tension out of her shoulders, but he feared her uncomfortable position may only do further damage to her spine.

“Your test is during last period. You can study at lunch and during your free period,” he suggested. He had never seen Julie so physically and mentally exhausted and it genuinely worried him; he just wanted to take care of her. “Flynn even offered to help you.”

Julie nodded her head.

Truth be told, Luke’s ministrations coupled with her utter exhaustion was leading her to fall asleep right there and then.

“Alright, it’s bed time,” Luke decided. He guided a sleepy Julie over to her bed and pulled the covers back so she could crawl in. Her curls fanned out across her pillow and he sat at the edge of her bed, mostly to gaze. For the first time that night, she looked so peaceful and he couldn't help himself when his hand snuck up to caress her cheek softly

Julie leaned her head closer to his hand. "My brain is so fried. I don't even know what I don't know anymore."

"Do you need anything else? I can sneak you that pint of Ben and Jerry's. I don't think Reggie's eaten _all_ of it."

"No, I don't want that," Julie replied. She took a moment to study his face, then met his gaze with a soft smile. "I could use a good cuddle though, if you're up to it."

Luke kept his facial expression neutral and ignored the way his heartbeat accelerated dramatically. If it was what she needed, who was he to deny her that?

Julie scooted over to the other end of the bed to give Luke room to slip in. He leaned back against the headboard and watched quietly as Julie gravitated towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head soundly against his chest.

"Thanks for being here, Luke," she whispered lowly.

Luke brought his arm down to wrap around her. "Of course."

The silence was palpable, but it was nice. Luke's hand was softly caressing her arm, and as her breathing deepened, he was fairly convinced she fell asleep. Hypothetically, he could just poof out. But then Julie would quite literally fall through the space he was occupying and it would probably scare her awake and ruin all the relaxation they'd just accomplished. So instead, he started to extricate himself as easily and quickly as possible.

But Julie held out; her grip tightened around his waist and he wasn't able to pull himself away.

"Please stay."

Luke was never good at saying no, much less to girls, and especially not to Julie.

"Are you sure?" Luke chuckled nervously.

"You got somewhere else to be?" She teased in an airy, sleepy tone. "A hot date, maybe?"

He snorted. "Only if you count Reggie. He likes to cuddle too."

Silence surrounded them again, and this time, he was certain Julie fell asleep. He was glad she was finally resting; it had been a tough week and he hated nothing more than to see her suffer and not be able to help (school was never his thing). Eventually he dozed off too.

When Julie's alarm clock went off on her phone a few hours later, Luke jolted awake. He wasn't used to waking up to a blaring alarm, he was hardly even used to waking up at all. They never used to sleep before, but with their new abilities, along came a weakness.

Julie rolled over to turn off her alarm, and when she looked up, she was definitely not expecting to see Alex and Reggie, sitting quietly at her desk with amused expressions.

She squealed, relying on her instincts, which happened to be throwing the closest object in her possession (her phone). It hit Reggie square in the gut and he doubled over in pain.

"Jesus Christ! Were you guys just watching like weirdos?"

Luke finally noticed them as well, watching in amusement as Alex held Reggie up. "Oh, we used to watch you sleep all the time," Luke commented, solely because the horrified look on Julie's expression was worth it.

"He's kidding," Alex added with an eye roll. " _We_ are here because Luke didn't come home last night and we were worried sick."

Reggie seemed to have recovered from his injury because he was smirking as he said his next few words. "But clearly, we were worried for nothing because he's _fine_."

"Julie took good care of him," Alex teased.

Julie's eyes flickered between the two, then back to Luke, who was holding back his own amused smirk. "I have to get ready for school. Get out of my room."

"You're not even offering breakfast?"

"OUT!"

But even as they all filed out of the room, Julie sent Luke one more appreciative glance.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was okay!!
> 
> stay safe everyone x


End file.
